The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,421, Braun et al, describes an arrangement to retain lamps in base structures, in which a lamp bulb holding or securing element, for example of stainless steel, couples the lamp bulb to the base. The two-part securing element is an assembly of two connected identical halves. When assembled, the securing element or attachment element or bulb carrier forms a cuff or collar surrounding a pinch seal of the lamp, and is additionally formed with depending flange or skirt portions which, in turn, can be coupled to a base of insulating material, for example by being formed with through-openings in the region of the base. If the base is made of plastic material, it can be plastic-welded to extend through the holes in the flange or skirt portion and securely connect the attachment or securing element to the base.
It has been found that manufacture of such lamps with two-part securing elements is comparatively expensive and has high material costs.